Mengejar Sousuke
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Jadi incest itu sulit, Bro. Apalagi kalau kamu homo. Apalagi kalau gebetanmu saudara kembarmu sendiri. Apalagi kalau sohib kentalmu juga suka sama kecenganmu. Apalagi kalau yang bersangkutan tidak sadar sama sekali dengan perasaanmu. Kesimpulannya, jadi incest itu sulit dan tidak mudah, Bro. AoSousukeShino. Rnr?


"Apaan nih?"

"Dilihat saja tahu, kan? Itu surat cinta!"

"Terus? Kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Jangan ge-er kamu! Aku mau minta bantuanmu untuk memberikannya pada gebetanku!"

"Berikan saja pada orangnya langsung."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kalian sedang apa? Ao-niisan, apakah itu surat pendaftaran klub kendo? Kau sudah memintanya? Aku akan minta juga sekarang!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memberikannya sedangkan dia orangnya seperti itu?"

"Wait, bentar! Jadi kamu suka sama..."

"Makanya, tolong aku, Shino!"

"Ogah, mending aku yang ngasih surat cinta ke dia."

—serius, rasanya Ao mau terjun ke danau sambil goyang gayung sekarang juga.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Mengejar Sousuke**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Hakkenden (C) Abe Miyuki**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, BL, OOC sangat parah, awas typo, humor gagal, TwinAoSousuke, 18YO!Shino, AoSousukeShino, twincest, bahasa seenaknya, tak suka jangan baca**_

_**Fic ini bukan parody dari film lawas Indonesia berjudul Mengejar Matahari, isinya sangat berbeda dan tentu saja, fic ini teramat nista.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Jadi incest itu sulit, Bro.

Apalagi kalau kamu homo.

Apalagi kalau gebetanmu saudara kembarmu sendiri.

Apalagi kalau sohib kentalmu juga suka sama kecenganmu.

Apalagi kalau yang bersangkutan tidak sadar sama sekali dengan perasaanmu.

Kesimpulannya, jadi incest itu sulit dan tidak mudah, Bro.

(Kayaknya) Dua tahun kemudian.

"Plis, tolongin aku dong, Shino," pemuda dengan rambut ungu panjang berikat ekor kuda itu mengernyitkan dahi. Geez, males banget kalau sudah berhadapan dengan cowok paling muka tebal sepanjang sejarah satu ini.

Si ungu dengan kelereng hijau memutar mata. "Aku tak tahu berapa ratus kali aku mengucapkan ini Ao, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mau bantu kamu! Cuma surat cinta apa salahnya taruh di loker? Dasar payah," ucap Shino, sang pemuda ganteng berambut ekor kuda tadi sambil menatap sahabat kecilnya malas.

"Shino, kamu tega amat sama sahabatmu sendiri. Aku sudah dua tahun menunggu, tahu," Ao pasang muka melas. Jarang-jarang, biasanya sih maksa. Tapi demi gebetan tercinta, apa pun akan Ao lakukan!

Shino buang muka, pemandangan yang pantas diterima si brengsek kepedean macam Ao. "Siapa yang peduli sama dua tahun menunggu atau apa, kamunya aja yang cupu ga berani nembak langsung."

—jleb. Serius, Ao merasa ada pedang Murasame menancap di dada. Perih, Shino. Hati ini perih.

Sebenarnya sikap Shino yang seperti ini wajar saja, sebab sahabatnya ini muka ganteng sifat sangar bak preman tapi mental tahu tempe. Aduh. Mau ditaruh di mana muka Yoshiro, anjing peliharaan milik keluarga Inukawa waktu si kembar masih bocah, melihat tuannya yang paling sangar dan banyak gaya ternyata punya nyali seciut ayam.

(Btw kenapa nyambungnya jadi ke Yoshiro?)

Menyesal sudah Inuzuka Shino memilih Inukawa Ao sebagai sahabat sejati sehidup semati. Untung saja dia ga memilih Ao sebagai pasangan hidup yang telah mengucapkan janji suci. Hii, amit-amit jabang bayi!

Kembali pada masa kini.

Jadi mari berkenalan dengan pemuda jones yang mentalnya sama ngenesnya dengan statusnya. Inukawa Ao, delapan belas tahun. Siswa kelas tiga SMA Otsuka. Ketua klub kendo sekolah. Ganteng, populer, murah senyum, disukai cewek-cewek meskipun dia nggak pinter-pinter amat dan hobi bolos makan siang di genteng.

Sedangkan pemuda cantik—ehem, ganteng—di depannya ini adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, Inuzuka Shino. Sama sepertinya, delapan belas tahun. Siswa kelas tiga SMA Otsuka. Tidak ikut klub mana pun karena orangnya males. Sama seperti Ao, Shino populer dan ganteng. Bedanya dia cukup pinter meskipun dia juga ga disenangi guru karena dia hobi bolos makan siang di genteng. Bareng sama Ao tentunya.

Kedua pemuda yang sama-sama jones ini menyukai satu orang yang sama. Sebut saja namanya Inukawa Sousuke, adik kembar Ao, delapan belas tahun. Siswa kelas tiga SMA Otsuka. Wakil ketua klub kendo sekolah. Ganteng, populer, murah senyum, dan disukai cewek-cewek. Bedanya dengan Ao dan Shino, Sousuke cowok yang sangat pintar, ga hobi bolos makan siang di genteng, serta lebih murah senyum daripada Ao.

Silakan berdelusi dalam ilusi, diperbolehkan kok. Cinta tidak mengenal gender kalau kata William Shakespear.

(Err, kayaknya beda kasus, ya?)

Jadi pertanyaannya, apa kendala Ao dalam usahanya memberi surat cinta pada Sousuke?

Pertama, Sousuke adalah adik kembarnya. Iya, tidak salah ketik atau baca. Inukawa Sousuke adalah adik kembar Inukawa Ao. Silakan bayangkan dalam khayalan.

Kedua, sahabat kecilnya, Inuzuka Shino, juga menyukai Sousuke. Makanya susah sekali bagi Ao untuk menembaknya, mengiriminya surat, pedekate, dan sebagainya karena Shino itu selalu nempel sama Sousuke.

Ketiga, Ao itu jaim. Memang dia pede abis kalau sedang di hadapan cewek-cewek penggemarnya, tapi layaknya seorang jomblo ngenes yang menderita, di depan orang yang ia suka sifatnya akan berubah drastis seperti bunglon.

Menyedihkan? Iya banget.

Shino suka Sousuke karena dia baik hati. Contohnya, waktu Shino kehujanan, Sousuke melepas gakurannya dan memberikannya pada Shino. Mengajarkan Shino pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti. Sousuke juga senang menolong dan di mata Shino, dia itu keren.

Ao suka Sousuke juga karena dia baik hati. Contohnya, waktu pakaian Ao kotor karena kehujanan, Sousuke mencucikannya tanpa pamrih. Membuatkan Ao pekerjaan rumah dan tugas-tugas yang belum selesai. Sousuke juga rajin membantu beres-beres rumah dan di mata Ao, dia istri idaman.

(Sebentar, kenapa alasan Ao menyukai Sousuke kedengaran sangat salah, ya?)

"Oke, kalau emang kamu ogah bantu aku, akan kubuat Sousuke menyukaiku dengan cara sehat!" ucap Ao menggebu-gebu. Semangat empat lima, Bro. Setelah ratusan kali meminta tolong pada Shino dan ga dapet juga, ini saatnya menunjukkan kemachoan seorang Inukawa Ao!

(Pret. Padahal ngasih surat cinta ke gebetan aja ga berani, masih menganggap diri macho? Dalam mimpi!)

Shino menyeringai seksi, di matanya sendiri. Padahal seringainya itu bikin Ao kesal setengah mati. "Diterima. Mana mungkin Sou suka sama cowok mental tempe kayak kamu," ejeknya menusuk. Serius, kalau diperhatikan, muka Ao menekuk jelek.

Namun, semua berubah ketika—

"Pagi, Shino, Ao-niisan."

—suara malaikat pembela kebenaran menggetarkan telinga mereka.

(Lebay, deh.)

Muka yang yang menekuk seketika langsung berubah tersenyum bak matahari di film anak-anak berwujud boneka warna-warni. Itu, lho, acara tivi kesukaan Ao diam-diam kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

DEG DEG.

DUAR DUAR.

_Kau bidadari, jatuh dari surga, di hadapanku~ Eaaaa~_

Kalau diteliti, backsound pertama adalah suara detak jantung Shino. Yang kedua adalah suara detak jantung Ao. Yang ketiga adalah suara pengamen yang kebetulan lewat di samping jendela kelas.

Jangan tanya kenapa suara detak jantung Ao absurd begitu. Toh dia juga maling jantung orang. Jangan tanya juga kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ada pengamen lewat dengan random padahal ini lagi di sekolah.

(Mana backsound-nya pas banget lagi. Cih.)

Bagaikan melihat malaikat jatuh dari langit, mata Ao berbinar-binar. Teramat lebay padahal tadi pagi dia juga lihat Sousuke di rumah. Teramat alay padahal setiap hari dia ketemu adik kembarnya itu dua puluh empat jam penuh dalam satu hari.

Selagi cowok ganteng tapi jomblo itu bengong terpana akan senyum adiknya sendiri—yang notabene pasti mirip sama senyumnya dia!—Shino ambil kesempatan balas menyapa Sousuke. "Pagi, Sousuke. Kamu rajin sekali hari ini, apa yang kau bawa?" tanya sang ungu ketika melihat kecengannya membawa dus yang sepertinya berat itu.

Sousuke tersenyum ganteng. Shino meleleh. "Oh, ini? Klub kami baru saja mendapatkan dana untuk membeli perlengkapan baru, jadi ini kubeli kemarin dan akan kuantar ke ruang klub sekarang," mata kelabunya memperhatikan sang kakak kembar nistanya yang sedang ngiler. "Ao-niisan, bantu aku mengantar ini, kau ketua klub kan," protesnya.

'Njir, senyum Sousuke manis banget...' batinnya ooc, padahal itu muka adiknya mirip dia, jadi dia suka sama mukanya sendiri dong?

Secara teknis tapi ga secara mental, Sousuke itu mirip banget sama Ao. Mereka hanya beda lahir lima menit, dengan Ao yang lebih dulu lahir. Otomatis, cowok itulah yang jadi kakak. Meskipun dalam perbedaan sikap dan kapasitas otak, sebenarnya Sousuke yang lebih cocok jadi kakak.

Lihat saja, Sousuke dewasa, Ao kekanakan. Sousuke pintar, Ao paling benci yang namanya belajar. Sousuke lembut, Ao cowok paling nyebelin satu sekolahan. Sousuke sopan, Ao pemuda paling ga punya susila. Sousuke rendah hati, Ao manusia paling banyak gaya.

Shino sendiri pun heran, gimana caranya dua manusia bertolak belakang ini jadi anak kembar?

Hmm, jangankan Shino, Ao sendiri juga tidak percaya. Maunya sih Sousuke itu harusnya jadi temannya atau posisinya bertukar sama Shino, jadi dia bisa memacari Sousuke sesuka hati.

Plis Ao, gara-gara kamu narasinya jadi terdengar sangat salah.

"Ao-niisan!" Sousuke setengah membentak. Akhirnya sang jones tersadar dari lamunan. Kasian, mungkin dia kurang asupan makanya pas bengong aja jadi ileran.

Euuh... jijay deh.

Dengan ganteng—sengaja, biar adik tercintanya itu terpesona—Ao senyum manis. Mengabaikan Shino yang menghela napas capek karena itu cowok ga konek-konek, entah terbuat dari apa otaknya itu. "Hehe, maaf ya, Sou. Aku lagi mikirin betapa cantiknya senyuman kamu tadi. Membuat hatiku meleleh bagaikan pasir di gurun."

Shino menahan diri sekuat daya dan karsa biar ga muntah. Itu gombal paling menjijikkan yang pernah ia dengar. Gimana caranya ada pasir meleleh di gurun coba?

(Alah, Shino. Bilang aja kamu cemburu.)

Bagus buat Shino, muka Sousuke berubah sepet. Padahal Ao seratus persen yakin gombalannya berhasil dengan memuaskan. Sudah pernah dibuktikan dengan gombalannya ke cewek-cewek penggemarnya, yang membuahkan hasil sesuai harapan. Tapi kenapa dengan Sousuke, gombalan nista itu tidak mempan?

Jangan katakan kalau Ao lupa Sousuke itu cowok, sekaligus adik kembarnya. _**Adik kembarnya**_.

Di-**blod**, _italic_, underline, dan diulang biar greget.

Sousuke menggetok kepala kosong Ao dengan shinai yang baru dibeli. "Cepetan, _Niisan_. Berat, nih," pinta sang adik sambil meletakkan kembali shinai baru itu di dalam dus. Dengan cepat Ao mengambil satu dari dua dus yang dibawa adiknya, dan pergi meninggalkan Shino sendirian menuju klub kendo.

"Kami duluan, Shino."

"Aku menang kali ini, Shino."

"Sialan kau, Ao kampret."

—sumpah, pecakapan Ao dan Shino tadi diucapkan dengan suara sangat pelan, biar Sousuke tidak curiga.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Inuzuka Shino tahun ini baru saja menginjak delapan belas tahun. Seorang cowok cantik yang—sialnya—dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki. Tinggal di sebelah rumah si kembar Inukawa bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sejak kecil sangat dekat dengan si kembar, terutama Ao, karena mereka seperangai. Arogan, banyak gaya, menyebalkan, dan kekanakan. Meskipun Shino tidak semenyebalkan Ao dan Ao tidak sekekanakan Shino, tapi kan sama saja.

Normalnya—kalau memang ini bisa disebut normal—Ao dan Sousuke akan sama-sama menyukai Shino. Seperti kejadian mainstream di manga-manga shoujo. Nyatanya, justru Ao dan Shino yang sama-sama menyukai Sousuke. Aneh tapi nyata, setidaknya dalam fic ini.

"Sousuke, hari ini kau masak apa?" tanya Shino saat melihat Sousuke membawa plastik bahan makanan. Hasil beli di pasar barusan. Malam ini, Shino akan menginap di rumah si kembar karena besok mereka libur. Jadi bebas main—dan pedekate—sama si bungsu.

Sousuke senyum ganteng, seperti biasa. Mirip senyum Ao tapi dia tidak bermaksud untuk godain orang, ga kayak kakak nistanya itu senyum-senyum ganteng taunya ngegombal, mana garing lagi. Sebelas dua belas sama tukang lawak garing berkedok pemain basket bermata elang dari anime sebelah.

Sial, Shino hampir mau dansa selebrasi sambil makan m*mogi sekarang juga. "Aku ingin buatkan kamu sup tahu. Kau suka, Shino?" tanya Sousuke balik sembari memasuki dapur, Shino mengikutinya dengan riang gembira.

Sebenarnya, sih Shino tidak suka tahu, dia sukanya daging. Tapi karena yang memasak adalah Sousuke, ia akan menyukainya. "Aku suka, kok!" dengan polos meski sebenarnya euuh, apaan sih tahu itu? Sejenis benda putih bentuk kotak yang lembek dan tidak ada rasa dagingnya sama sekali?

Tapi sekali lagi, karena yang masak adalah Sousuke, Shino akan memakan tahu tadi dengan sepenuh hati.

Oh kekuatan cinta. Kau membuat Shino yang alamat benci pada tahu jadi mau makan tahu. Untung saja Sousuke masih baik hati tidak membuatnya makan besi.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Ao tidak kelihatan. Fufufu, ini kesempatan Shino grepe-grepein Sousuke.

Diam-diam, cowok cantik yang menganggap diri sebagai seme tapi sebenarnya uke itu mengekori Sousuke. Iya, mengekori dalam arti sebenarnya. Diikutinya adik kembar Ao itu dari belakang diam-diam. Mencari timing yang tepat untuk menerjang dan menangkap Sousuke ke pelukannya.

Ih, cantik-cantik nista.

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

Seka—

"Aku pulang!" seseorang di balik pintu sana mengucapkan sesuatu. Seketika Sousuke membalikkan badannya, menabrak Shino yang tak sempat melakukan apa pun karena kaget—

BRUGH

—keduanya jatuh di posisi yang sangat menguntungkan Shino.

Sedangkan di luar sana, seseorang di balik pintu yang ternyata Ao asal masuk saja ke dalam rumah tanpa lepas sepatu. Entah karena instingnya yang seperti hewan hasil latihan kendo selama sepuluh tahun, atau ikatan batinnya yang kuat dengan Sousuke, rasanya terjadi sesuatu dengan adik kembarnya.

Mungkinkah ada preman yang sedang malakin adiknya saat dirinya sedang tak ada? Atau ada maling yang masuk ke dalam rumah seperti film jadul yang selalu diputar ulang tiap natal itu? Atau ada om-om mesum yang berani menculik adiknya dan membawanya ke love hotel di ibukota? Atau ada tante girang yang—

Plis deh Ao, makin ke bawah kok makin ga nyambung sih?

"Sou!" seru Ao, seketika melirik ke arah dapur. Mata kelabunya mendapati sang adik kembar tercinta, tersayang, tercantik, terseksi, dan termuuaah sedang ditindih manusia nista berambut ungu panjang dengan mata hijau, Shino.

(Sungguh, narasinya jadi makin melenceng gara-gara fetish twincest Ao yang berlebihan.)

—terus, perasaan dia deh yang paling nista, kenapa dia nuduh Shino juga nista?

Sousuke segera bangkit, mukanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa selain rasa bersalah. "Maaf, Shino," katanya singkat sambil membantu Shino berdiri. Di belakang mereka, tubuh Ao mengeluarkan aura hitam kemarahan.

Shino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aa, harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Sousuke. Aku menindihmu terlalu keras tadi," ucapnya sengaja, biar Ao denger. Sesekali dilirik saingannya dalam memperebutkan cinta Sousuke itu dengan ekor mata. Fufufu, biar tau rasa dia karena telah menantang seorang Inuzuka Shino.

Karena yang bersangkutan kekanakan dan kelakukannya mirip bocah, Ao langsung tersulut emosi begitu mendengar penuturan berani Shino. "Shino... kurang ajar kau," gumamnya sambil mengepalkan tangan, mau nonjok Shino. Tapi tak ada aksi lanjut karena di sana ada Sousuke.

Tangan tersebut kemudian dia gunakan untuk menunjuk Sousuke, intens.

Yang bersangkutan cuma bisa berkedip sekali. Shino ikut-ikutan.

"Kamu pilih siapa? Aku atau dia?!"

"Hah?" adalah respon spontan yang bisa diberikan Sousuke. Shino mengernyitkan dahi. Ao sendiri masih menunjuk adik tercintanya dengan kejam sambil pasang muka gahar. Bagaimana caranya? Silakan dibayangkan.

"Pilih siapa?! Aku atau Shino!?" ulang Ao, sepertinya tidak terima kalau sebenarnya Sousuke sama sekali ga ngerti dengan pertanyaannya. Ya iyalah, wong dia bilang begitu tanpa ada penjelasan sama sekali. Lumba-lumba aja bahkan ga bakal pada ngerti!

(Btw kenapa nyambungnya ke lumba-lumba? Yoshiro aja sekalian!)

"Eh... aku..." Sousuke memalingkan wajah dari kakaknya ke Shino, bergantian. Seakan-akan ada kamera yang mengarah ke muka keduanya seperti sinetron di sebuah negara di Asia, yang sekarang lagi krisis plagiat dari negara Asia lainnya. Istilah kasarnya sih, zoom gitu deh.

Zoom ke muka Ao.

Zoom ke muka Shino.

Zoom lagi ke muka Ao.

Zoom lagi ke muka Shino.

Zoom—

"Cepetan!" bentak Ao entah pada siapa. Mungkinkah pada Sousuke tersayangnya yang lama banget ngasih jawaban. Mungkin juga pada yang lagi nulis cerita ini karena terlalu banyak bacotan nge-zoom.

Meneguk air liur pahit yang emang rasanya ga enak, Sousuke menjawab menggantung-gantung kayak jemuran. "Aku... sebenarnya..."

'Lama banget!' Shino ngebatin capek. Meski penasaran juga dengan jawaban Sousuke. Plis, ini jawaban sakral yang akan menentukan nasib dan masa depan ketiga manusia paling banyak gaya—sebenarnya cuma Ao dan Shino doang—sejagad raya.

DEG DEG

DUAR DUAR

_Siapa yang pantas, yang bisa kudapatkan~_

Itu backsound dari mana lagi coba?

"Aku pilih kalian berdua," Sousuke menjawab datar. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu dia memilih juga. Eh, bentar, tunggu. Apa dia bilang tadi? Pilih dua-duanya? Ga salah tuh?

Ao pasag muka horor, Shino mendesah kecewa. Melihat muka Ao yang seakan bilang kenapa, Sousuke senyum ganteng. "Habis, aku sayang kalian berdua. Ao dan Shino adalah orang yang penting bagiku."

'Et dah, ternyata dia ga ngerti,' Ao membatin sambil nangis. Dalam hati tapi, mana mungkin dia nangis di depan adiknya dan saingan cinta dalam mendapatkan adiknya. Malu bro, malu. Mau ditaruh di mana muka Yoshiro melihat tuannya yang paling kepedean dan narsis itu menangis?

(Terus ini kenapa nyambungnya ke Yoshiro melulu?)

Kalau diperhatikan, Shino ikut-ikutan menangis dalam hati rupanya. Nasib menjadikan Sousuke yang memperlakukan orang sama rata sebagai gebetan.

Sepertinya mereka harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mengejar Sousuke. Fight, Ao dan Shino!

* * *

End?

* * *

A/N:

Akhirnya kesampean juga main ke fandom Hakkenden. Dari season satu mau main, tapi sampai akhir season dua belum sempat juga #kipas-kipas

Ini garing sangat, plis. Maafkan saya. Salahkan otak saya ga mau dinikahin sama humor jadinya begini kan /nangis

Semua istilah asing dan yang seharusnya di-italic di sini sengaja ga saya italic, karena ini fic buat senang-senang jadi saya putuskan untuk ga terlalu formal ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
